The End Of An Era
by dragonsprit
Summary: The Degrassi Class of 2014 says goodbye high school hello real world


**Welcome to my latest one shot The End of an ERA, seeing as this will be "The End of an Era" for DeGrassi with Clare's class leaving I thought why not put together something that will close the book the last class of the DeGrassi TNG arc.**

**Before reading keep these notes in mind:**

**Clare kept the baby and made up with Drew they are now married and going to New York together, Eli and Clare are no longer friends.**

**Dallas & Alli are engaged and are moving to Boston Alli gets into M.I.T**

**Adam doesn't die and is with Becky they are going to school in Florida they are engaged. **

**Jenna and Connor are still together and going to Houston for college**

**Imogen broke up with Jack and is back with Fiona who came back during spring break they were married a month before graduation and she goes by Imogen Coyne now**

**Disclaimer**** I do not own DeGrassi I only own the plot.**

**Chapter1 The Last Round Up**

After a long winding road the day the class of 2014 had worked so hard for was finally here graduation day.

For some it had been a longer wait than others but they all made it through in just a matter of moments Clare Alli Connor Jenna Becky Drew Adam and Imogen would be saying goodbye to DeGrassi for good and starting the rest of their lives.

Everyone of the seniors knew that once they walked across the stage and accepted their diploma it was really over no more rumors no more backstabbing no more protection from the real world.

This day had a special meaning for each of the seniors but to two seniors it was going to goodbye high school hello rest of my life turned up to eleeven.

Clare had her baby a few short months ago a beautiful baby girl Diana Genesis Torres not too long after which Clare and Drew made up and he surprised her with a small wedding and getting into Fordham University where he would be working on his degree in sports management.

Drew had changed drastically once he saw his daughter for the first time, he really stepped up and supported Clare the way he should have from the beginning, he loved both Clare and Diana with all that he was and even though he knew it was going to be hard he accepted the challenge that was in front of him and he wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

The other person who couldn't believe graduation was here was Imogen she had quite a roller coaster year from dating Jack and feeling like she was on cloud nine to finding out Jack wanted to have an open relationship and letting her go which left her in a depressed state for a short while but that depression turned to complete and utter joy when Imogen got the surprise of a life time when none other than Fiona Celestine Arabella Coyne came back into her life and restored Imogen back to her true self.

Over a few short months the two picked up right where they left off with Fiona putting the final piece of Imogen's heart back where it belonged on the day she proposed and following that up a week later by putting together a wedding like no other and making Imogen Moreno Imogen Coyne giving DeGrassi back its other epic romance.

With Clare and company just moments away from ending their storied high school careers the New Misfits as they coined themselves met up in the gym to take one last look at the halls they would call home for the last time.

"So guys this it the last time we can say we can say we are students at DeGrassi." Clare said wiping tears from her eyes.

"I know Clare its amazing through it all the craziness we made it out of DeGrassi." Adam added.

"Aw guys I'm actually going to miss this place we've all been through so much here its a shame we have to leave." Alli stated.

"Come on guys you know what they say all good things must come to an end even in DeGrassi." Dallas stated.

"Come on bro don't make me cry I don't want Diane seeing me with blood shot eyes." Drew said holding back tears.

"Alright Drew Ill stop but you have to admit after what we've all been through here its going to feel real weird not being able to call this place ours anymore."

"It will but we're on to bigger and better things."

"Will you to stop you're going to make me look ugly in front of my wife." Imogen chimed in.

"Come Coyne don't give us that we all know that billionaire wife of yours loves you no matter what you look like." Dallas said.

"Oh shut it puck monkey." Imogen quipped.

"Hey don't talk to my fiancee that way." Alli defended.

"Sorry Alli I was just joking now lets get back and end this the way we want to in style." Imogen said as the group made its way back.

The group made it back to the staging area outside of Degrassi and took their seats.

Mr Simpson gave a short speech after which Clare was announced as Valedictorian and after giving an impassioned speech Mr Simpson presented the diplomas and now there was only one thing left to so he stepped to the podium and said the words that Clare and the rest of her class had been waiting to hear.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I give you the DeGrassi graduating class of 2014."

Once those words left his mouth caps went flying in the air which officially meant for the DeGrassi class of 2014 it truly was the last round up and the end of an ERA.


End file.
